24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am
The Russians and Jack Bauer I've seen the episode, but what do the Russians want to do with Jack? It's not really clear for me. He wasn't anymore a fugitive so... --Station7 (talk) 08:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Station7, the Russians want Jack to face justice for the deaths of Mikhail Novakovich and Pavel Tokarev, and the attempt on Yuri Suvarov. Anatol Stolnavich stated it repeatedly during his conversations with Mark. Thief12 (talk) 12:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Who is he hand in hand with? :Chloe. It was during the last scene of the episode. Thief12 (talk) 12:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Plot hole? Just wondering how did Cheng find out Audrey's rendezvous location with Jiao? --William (talk) 12:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :A bit of a stretch of disbelief, but I suppose they could easily track Secret Service detail or whatnot. Thief12 (talk) 12:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Names and classifications How will we identify the Russian dude in the end? and are we OK with classifying the captain of the boat as a terrorist? I know he was helping Cheng, but I'm not sure of the label "terrorist", as he was mostly a courier willing to look the other way. Just wondering. Thief12 (talk) 13:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Clean up the plot synopsis Someone needs to clean up the plot synopsis of that episode because of that unregistered wrote it in a incorrect format. BattleshipMan (talk) 15:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :I fixed the last part. Someone needs to go back and add the timestamps for the rest. OneWeirdDude (talk) 16:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Something noticed This is just something I noticed, and it could be my own opinion, but after Jack finds out about Audrey's death, does anyone else think he was considering ending his own life? He took out his pistol, as if he was contemplating it. Its just my own opinion. (Jonathan Brock (talk) 10:36, August 19, 2014 (UTC)) :We had a lengthy discussion about that here, and as a result the following note was added. Thief12 (talk) 16:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) "final appearance" note I think the note about the "final appearance" of certain characters needs to go. This, as of right now, is the final episode of 24 broadcast so it's the final appearance of every character. Guessing that certain characters may or may not return based on them being dead is kind of guesswork...there may be a prequel made in which Audrey or Cheng feature. If the reports are to be believed, no characters will return in any future 24. But this is guesswork...all we no for certain right now is that of all the episodes of 24 made, this one is the final appearance of every character. So singling out the dead ones doesn't make sense to me--Acer4666 (talk) 21:21, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :We don't know anything about any character status in this planned spinoff. We even don't who could return or not return in that possible spinoff. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah that's what I'm saying - so to single out certain characters for this note is speculation--Acer4666 (talk) 19:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Southampton docks guard Is it possible that this docks guard was played by Chris Wilson? His face in the picture from Fantastic Beasts really looks similar to his picture here. Thief12 (talk) 15:49, February 5, 2020 (UTC)